One Love
by KaileyStylesPayneMalikHoran
Summary: i just wrote this as a book first its One Direction Hope You like!
1. Chapter 1

**One Love**

By:Kailey de Faria 

Editor:Gabby Johnson

Illustrator: Gabby Johnson

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Hey it's Jessie. Let me start with telling you about me. I'm 17, I love cats, my bff's name is Bella, I live in California, I have long brown hair, brown eyes, all my friends say that I have an our glass figure. I'm bubbly, funny, and I am a really good friend. The most important thing is that I'm dating the one and only Harry Styles. Yes, that Harry Styles from One Direction. Lets go back a couple months shall we. Oh and before I forget Harry Said hi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Sleepover

A few months back my friend, or should i say my sister and i were having a sleepover. We both love One Direction so our sleepovers usually consist of talking about One Direcion and listening to One Direction, and watching One Directions interviews and stuff like that. Well at one of our sleepovers we decided to download this app. We started talking to people and we found out that one of the group of people we were talking to were One Direction! This is how we acted. "OMFG we are talking to One Direction Jessie! I think im having a heartattack" said my overly dramatic bff Bella. "Bella! What do we do? do we talk to them?" i asked flipping out. "ummm duhh Jessie. when an opportunity like this knocks on your door you friggen answer it" she exclaimed. "ok then! What should we say?" i asked. "um IDK...oh I got it 'starts typing' " Bella what did you put?" i attacked her for the phone. I read it and it said " hii me and my friend absoluly love you guys. You are all smexy. It would be awesome if we could talk to Harry and Louis" At least she didnt say somthing so absolutly crazy. The phone vibrated. "ahhhhhhh OMG what the hell do we do?" she said freaking out. I took the phone and read what it said out loud. "Hey girls, we love you guys to and yeah you can absolutly talk to Hazza and Lou, just say hey and Harry will say why hello there and Louis will say carrots". I said in my best British accent. "Jessie i think i just peed my pants" said Bella. "WTF why?" i said grossed out. "because im soo excited" she said. "Ok then" i said. I Typed 'Hey its jessie and i will be the one talking to Harry, and my friend Bella will be talking to Louis" They replied and Harry said "why hellol there Jessie" i almost had a heart attack. Louis said "hey Bella do you like carrots?" Bella attacked me and grabbed the phon out of my hands. She put " hey im gonna talk to you on my account its called 'Keep calm and eat carrots :)" she was like hyperventalating the whole time. He replied "alright love :)" she screamed like a little fan girl. Harry replied "How are you Jessie?" Then i replied "im good now, how are you Mr. Styles?" Oh yeah is sounded cool. "im good ^^ ( pointing up to my name ) do you follow me on twitter?". "yeahh!" "ok i found you i sent you a direct messege" "OK" The only thing that i could think was OMG Harry Styles just sent me a messege on twitter! Oh wat goodness could come out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Tweet

Well I'll tell you that somthing good did come out of it. So I went on my twitter and read the messesge that Harry sent me. It said " Hey Jessie, I was wondering if we could ge to know eachother better...heres my number 01139563241. Hope i get a call or text from you soon 3". Well like any smart person I texted him right away. This is how it went.

_**me: Hey Harry its Jessie**_

_**Harry: Hey girly what are you doing today**_

_**Me: prob nothing why?**_

_**Harry: Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later today?**_

_**Me: yeah what time and where**_

_**Harry: ok! at 2pm at...actually i'll just pick you up**_

_**Me: ok...do u need my adress**_

_**Harry: nope i already got it :)**_

_**Me: Ok see you at 2 then curly ;)**_

_**Harry: Ok love cant wait bye!**_

"who was that"Bella asked. "it was Harry friggen Styles" I said dancing around the room. "what did you just say" she asked. " I think you heard me..today at 2 we are going on a date". I said flipping out. "OMG my bff is going on a date with Harry Styles" she said dancing around the room with me. "we need to go to the store right now" I said. "ok let us go to the mall" We got to the mall. We walked went to JcPenny. Right away i found the perfect outfit. It was not to dressy but not to casual either. Here is what it looked like

. When I got home it was already 1:30. I didnt think we took three hours at the mall. So i had to rush to get ready. Luckly Bella was there to help me. I got done at like 1:50. Now it was time to wait. "so where is he taking you?" Bella asked. "he said that he was taking me to a picnic" I said. "so cute" she said. "I know right"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Date

'ding-dong' "OMG he is here" I ran to the door and opened it. Trying to look all cool I said "hey your here!" sounding all cute he said "Yeah..you look beautiful." "oh stop it you..you look really good to, but you always look good. So im gonna stop talking now" I said sounding stupid. "haha, shall we go?" he asked all cute. "we shall" i say back. Before i left i grabbed Bella and hugged her. "goodluck" she said. It was silent for a little while in the car on the way to the site. Harry turned on the radio. What Makes You Beautiful comes on and i jsut start jammin out totaling forgetting that i was in the cfar with cool part is, is that he started singing with me. So here we are belting out singing his song. It was really cool. After the song was over Harry just looked at me. He just looked at me for what seemed like forever and then he smiled. " you really do look beautiful" he says. "thank you " i say back. He just smiled. "We're here" he said. He lets me out of the car like a gentlemen. He tells me to pick a spot. So i picked the closest spot to the lake because it looked more romantic. He sets up the blanket and the food. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me, and i lean on his shoulder. He smiles and kisses my head. Then we started talking for hours. We stayed there till 8pm. When he brought me home he walked me to my door like the guys in the movies do. He said " i had a great time to night" "me too it was perfect" i said. Before i knew it he was leaning in for a kiss. Then it happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I smiled and blushed. Trust me I kissed him back. It was absolutely the best kiss ever. It started raining so I invited him in and we sat on the couch. I got up and went to the kitchen. I asked "you want anything?" "Yeah ... You" he said. "Oh ok, well your wish is my command" I said. I walked back to the couch. "Here sit on my lap" he said. OMG! So I sat on his lap. My face was facing his. He started to kiss me and I kissed him back. Then it was pretty much just a full on make out session. I brought him up to my room which looks like.

He took off his jacket, and then I took of mine. He took off my shirt and I took off his. He picked me up and sat me on the bed. I lied down and he lied down next to me. And the rest you don't need to know about. Let's just skip to the morning. I woke up with Harry laying next to me with his arm around me. He was completely naked. I wasn't though. I woke up with his t-shirt on and and a pair of my pajama shorts on. He woke up and smiled at me. "Hello love how was your sleep". "well I don't think we got any sleep" I said laughing. "was it your first time?" he asked. "yeah" I said awkwardly. "good, I wouldn't want anybody else having you" he said. He kissed me and got out of the bed then put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. We went downstairs. "are you hungry?" I asked. "yeah starved" he said. "ok ill make some food" I said. "NO! its ok I got it" he said. "ok" I said. How cute and sweet is he. My mom walked downstairs. "who is this handsome man" she said. "mom this is Harry my boyfriend." I said looking at him for his reaction. "from One Direction..very nice to meet you harry" she said. Harry just smiled. "ok well im going back to bed." She said. "ok love you" I said.


End file.
